A saviors second duty
by roguedragonx17
Summary: The savior of a time long forgotten isn't done serving his duty yet. too bad it's going to be a little more difficult this time around. paring is undecided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass effect. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Mass effect is owned by Bioware and or EA**

**Please be gentle with it I am not good at writing.**

**A saviors second duty**

**Prologue**

**Battle field**

"It's over Naruto; you know you cannot defeat me as you are now." Madara Uchiha said in his edo tensei form.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't try!" Naruto spoke defiantly

Madara sighed in annoyance at the blond standing in front of him. Most of the shinobi alliance had been decimated by the Juubi just a few hours ago. What was left of them had retreated in full; the only thing that saved Naruto was the four Hokage arriving on the scene. With their help he successfully sealed the Jubi away while Hashirama kept him busy although Hashirama eventually fell to Madara's perfect Susanoo. After the Jubi was sealed Madara used the Rinnegan to seal away the previous Hokage's and take control of his ancestor's eye's and turn him against Naruto. He watched them fight believing that Naruto would finally break down. Yet the blond had managed to defeat Sasuke, and end him. Now he stood his cloths in tatters, and dirty covering his form. Yet he still showed no sign of breaking yet, even though he could see a large amount of pain in his eyes.

It looked like he wasn't going to see him break anytime soon. So he decided to end this battle. His plans were not ruined yet; after all he could unseal the Jubi anytime. The only thing annoying him was the fact that if he killed Naruto now he would have to wait until the Kyubi reformed to make the Jubi complete and use the endless Tsukuyomi on the earth.

While Madara was reflecting Naruto was having a conversation with his tenant Kurama.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"**Naruto you're dead on your feet! You need to retreat to fight another day!" **Kurama yelled at him.

"No I am ending this! I-I owe them that at least." Naruto replied.

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE NO CHAKRA LEFT!" **The fox roared.

"I have a plan. Besides you know we can't escape from him in this state." Naruto reasoned.

Kurama acknowledged that he had a point, but there had to be other options damit!

"I know I'll die if I use anymore chakra, but I have to take him down! No one else alive can do it! I-It has to be me." Naruto said before Kurama could reply.

Kurama looked at him for a minute before giving in.

"**Very well, but I'm changing your plan up a bit." **Kurama informed him.

Naruto flashed him a true smile.

"Thanks…. Partner." Naruto said softly.

'**I'll die if I help him with this…. Oh well I have lived long enough.' **Kurama thought.

"**Naruto just focus on making a Rasenshuriken without the core. I'll take care of that." **

Naruto looked at him confused, but nodded none the less.

**Battle field**

Outside Naruto turned into his Biju Modo and gathered energy in his hand.

Madara looked at him mockingly.

"Heh even in your Biju state you're still too weak to stop me." Madara said mockingly.

Naruto said nothing in response only focusing more chakra in his hand. The ground started cracking underneath his hand and a black ball steadily grew in size.

That made Madara stop for a moment.

'He's channeling all the other biju's chakra in his hand, such a high concentrated amount of chakra would take some time to absorb using the Rinnegan. He thought.

Blades made of wind formed around the ball that was now the size of his hand, and growing.

'Is he surrounding a biju ball with wind blades? Madara thought in fascination.

The ground beneath Naruto was shattered now, and the biju ball was half his size as well as his wind blades.

'That jutsu would shatter my Susanoo if it his, and its destructive power makes it impossible to dodge. Maybe you stronger than I realize Uzumaki." Madara thought as he smiled

'My only option is hitting it head on, and hoping to smother some of it with my technique.' Madara thought as he pulled his Susanoo sword from its sheath ad surrounded it with the black flames of Amateratsu.

The ball in Naruto's hand had stopped growing with the wind blades spiraling rapidly around it.

"THIS IS IT MADARA!" Naruto yelled before leaping at Madara. Intent on finishing him for good.

"NOT THIS TIME UZUMAKI!" Madara yelled leaping in the air to meet him and see how powerful his jutsu was.

The two meat in the middle in a flash of light consumed the battle ground and the world.

'Shit it's to strong… I have to try to get away using the second's space-time ninjutsu!' Madara thought franticly as his jutsu was quickly being over powered.

"Not this time Uzumaki." Madara said as he activated the second's jutsu.

The exposition from the blast could be heard all the way in the mist village, and the explosion felt just as far. When the rest of the shinobi checked the battle ground everything was destroyed, and Madara and Naruto were no were to be found. Both were presumed killed in action.

The shinobi told stories about Naruto and his great sacrifice that created a thousand years of peace.

**Alliance space: Elysium **

"HOLD THE LINE. WE CAN'T LET THE BATARIANS THROUGH ARRGH." A male captain wearing the alliance standard combat uniform yelled before a shot pierced through his helmet and through his skull killing him.

"WAIT WHAT'S THAT!" Another solider yelled and pointed at the large hole in the sky that appeared over the main Batarian force.

A few seconds past before something fell from the hole at alarming speeds.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" The commanding female officer ordered.

The men were barely able to take cover before the object hit the ground creating a huge crater completely wiping out the invading forces.

"(Cough) is everyone alright?" The commander questioned once the dust settled.

"Everyone is accounted for Shepard." An alliance soldier replied.

"That's good. What the hell was that?"

"We don't know Mamm, but whatever it was it saved our ass's big time."

"Let's go check it out to make sure whatever it was taken out the Batarians." Shepard ordered

They made their way into the large crater finding nothing but dust and ruble.

"Alright looks clear. I'll see what else I can find you and the others finish off whatever's left of the Batarians." She ordered her subordinates.

"Yes Commander."

Shepard neared the center of the large crater and saw a body lying directly in the center. She readied her avenger assault rifle just in case, since if that thing was still intact after that it was tough.

When she got close enough she saw a blond male lying on the ground with a tattered orange jumpsuit and blood pouring from his body.

"Shit Command we have someone wounded in the crater. He's human." She said through her Omni tool.

"Roger Shepard med evac on route."

'Did you fall after the explosion or was that you.' Shepard thought as she applied him a dose of medigel.

She was sure nothing could survive that blast, so how did this guy make it. She shook her head deciding to figure this out later. After a hot shower, and a hot meal of course.

**Prologue End**

**First I will be saying a few things.**

**Naruto will not be an all powerful god in this story.**

**I would like to pair him with somebody at some point, but I don't know who. I'm leaning towards Tali or Liara at this point though it all depends on your suggestions.**

**Anything else will be answered later in the story.**

**I know the title is lame but I am stumped for a good name. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Please review and tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass effect. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto and Mass effect is owned by Bioware and or EA**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter hope you do again.**

**I can and will pair Naruto with ANYONE including men HOWEVER it will be very uncomfterable to write so unless the majority of you want it I will not do it. I suggested Tali or Liara because in the beginning of their romances they are kind of awkward, and since Naruto has only been chasing after Sakura forever he will be awkward as well.**

**The Saviors second duty**

**Chapter 1: Alliance Military **

**Alliance Med bay **

Shepard had been periodically checking on the blond that had appeared in the crater three days ago.

He still hadn't woken up, but the strange part was that his wounds were healing faster than what a normal humans would have. It was still under a krogan's regen ability, but it was still impressive.

The doctors had plenty of time to get some readings on him after they figured out he would live. The blond had the highest biotic energy signature that was ever recorded in human history. They also did an x-ray test on him to see if his bones were in the same state as the rest of his body. When they did the results were sickening. His bones were easily stronger than normal humans. The strangest part was that there were no signs of experimentation on his body. He did have a rather large scar on his chest just above his heart though.

Whoever he was she hoped he wouldn't be hostile when he woke up. With his ability's he could be a great soldier for the alliance. On the other hand though, he could be a threat if he was working for the batarians, since she found him in the crater.

They currently held him in a prison hospital, in case he turned out to be dangerous.

She was broken from her thoughts when a doctor called out to her.

"Commander Shepard the blond male is starting to stir." He reported.

"Alright I'll be over there in a sec." She replied.

**Prison hospital wing**

A white ceiling was what he first saw when he woke up with a splitting head ache. He looked around to try to clear his blurry vision but that didn't work. He didn't understand how he was here, he should've died with that final clash with Madara, yet he could still feel pain so he was defiantly alive. He sat up in the bed trying to see who had patched him up. He saw a doctor of some sort wearing a strange uniform that he didn't recognize.

He looked around the room to find some strange machinery all over it. Ignoring it he looked around some more before he finally saw a cup of water. He quickly grabbed it, and drank it all.

"Glad you're finally awake. Can you remember anything from three days ago?" The strange doctor asked him quietly.

Naruto put a hand over his head before replying.

"N-No I can't remember anything." He lied. He didn't know where he was or who these people were so he decided to play it safe in case they were trying to get information from him on the Shinobi alliance. Thinking about it made him remember his last conversation with his partner Kurama.

**Flash back**

"**Naruto I gave you the last of my Chakra. It finished off that bastard Madara, but he used a space-time jutsu after our Rasenshuriken exploded… I don't know where you'll end up (Cough)." **Kurama spoke through massive pain.

Naruto looked at the fox in complete horror.

"KURAMA! OH GOD! What happened to you!?" The blond yelled checking over the fox's broken form.

The great fox had all of his nine tails missing, and parts of his skin were missing everywhere he could see.

"**Listen... I don't have much time Naruto." **The fox wheezed out.

"No don't talk save your strength!" Naruto said desperately as the emotional toll from his friends being killed by the jubi set in. He didn't want to use another friend.

"**I would've died anyway from giving you the last of my chakra. I-I-I managed to give you enough of my chakra to make sure you survive this." **Kurama said as he started melting.

"N-NO there must be something I can do just hang on!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"**Naruto, we aren't in the elemental nations anymore. Before he died the sage of the six paths put a seal on all of the biju so we could never leave, that's why I am like this. I don't know where we are, but don't trust anybody. Try to blend in as much as possible, and don't die. If I see you in the afterlife in a few years I'll kill you."** Kurama said as only his head remained.

"I promise ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as he tried to cover the tears falling from his eyes.

"**Y-Y-You Have s-some of m-my c-chakra left, b-but once y-you use it up it won't c-come b-back. G-goodbye Naruto y-you w-were the s-second h-h-human to not treat me a-as a m-monster." **Kurama cried as a tear came out of his remaining eye before finally disappearing into nothingness.

"N-No not again." Naruto was crying freely now.

**End flash back **

He remembered the last conversation after he passed out from hitting Madara with that jutsu.

"Kurama." Naruto spoke softly as he silently mourned his friend's death.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" A female voice asked the doctor.

Naruto looked up to find the origin of the voice to find a very attractive female with red hair and a form fitting uniform of some kind. Naruto blushed a little looking at her, the uniform showed off her curves quite nicely.

"Yes commander he will be up and about today given his regeneration." The doctor answered.

"Good, leave us." Shepard ordered.

The doctor gave a salute before walking out the door. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to look in shock at the door that opened on its own. He needed to blend in as much as possible.

"Who are you?" Naruto said

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard alliance navy. You were found in the center of a large crater just outside of the Elysium settlement." Shepard replied.

Well it looked like Kurama was right. He didn't recognize Elysium at all.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki" He said offering a hand shake. He let it down after she didn't take it.

"Can you remember how you got into that crater?" Sheperd asked in curiosity.

"I-I just remember my friends being killed, and after that falling." Naruto answered partly true.

Shepard frowned. It looked like he wasn't lying, but at the same time not telling the truth. She shook her head, it sounded like he wasn't a threat, but not a guaranteed ally. Well it was time to take a risk. He was too powerful a biotic to let slip through alliance fingers. Of course if she handed him over to research and development it could help a lot of alliance soldiers. But he would suffer through experimentation. She could tell from looking at him that he was soldier material, she could offer him to join the alliance, both options would strengthen the alliance, and right now they needed all the strength they could get.

"How old are you." Sheperd asked him.

"I'm seventeen." He replied

"Well, I have a proposition for you, how would you like to join the Alliance Navy Naruto?" Sheperd asked extending her hand.

**Chapter end**

**Well that's it for the first chapter.**

**The next chapter will be the start of the Mass effect 1 time line. There will also be a couple changes with the personnel on the Normandy.**

**The doctors believe Naruto's chakra is biotic energy, hence why it was the highest ever recorded.**

**Please review so I can fix things and get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass effect. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Mass effect is owned by Bioware and or EA.**

**I would like to address some questions from the reviewers from last time.**

**Naruto will not be able to make his own Kyubi chakra. Think of it like this, everyone's chakra is different. You can't just make a perfect copy of someone else's chakra. Naruto can make a weaker version of it like Kinkaku and Ginkaku did, but it will not be Kurama's chakra since he is dead.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**A saviors second duty**

**Chapter 2: Eden Prime**

**Eden Prime colony.**

Naruto was leaning against a wall, watching as some scientists were discussing some sort of 'protean beacon' as they called it.

He had a form-fitting black and orange set of armor with an avenger assault rife, predator pistol, and Mantis sniper rifle strapped to his back.

It had been four years since Commander Shepard had offered him a position in the alliance military. Normally he would refuse seeing as he had seen enough death in the fourth shinobi war, but he had no knowledge of the world he was in at all. Thinking he would be able to get some information on the world he accepted. Later he discovered that the people could easily travel the whole galaxy with the use of mass relays.

When he got aboard on of their ships and took him off planet he felt smaller than he had ever felt before. The world was huge, and they could travel to places like this all over space. It blew his mind. He was lucky it took them a while to reach the planet where the alliance trained biotic soldiers. He had plenty of time to study up on the history and technology.

Thank god for Kage Bunshin, if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have learned the basics by the time they reached a massive space station called Jump Zero. They had him go through some exercises, and then tested his 'biotic' ability's as they called it. After they saw his reading they implanted him with a L3 implant. He didn't know why he let them do that in the first place. Maybe it was because they said it would help him control his ability's. From what he had seen biotics were the same as chakra just not as powerful. He gave his consent to 'implant him after.

Whatever that thing was it shot his chakra control to hell. He could still make a few clones and use basic control techniques like the tree walking and water walking but that was it. Not only that but that thing was making his chakra regenerate a lot slower than usual.

Although he learned to use some biotic powers with the amp so it wasn't a total loss. The weapons they used were incredible. Guns that fired things that were as fast as the Fourth Hokage, it was unheard of. Some of the more advanced nations back home developed guns to shoot kunai, but they were useless against higher level shinobi. Of course traveling at those speeds near the end of the war made it so he could see those projectiles, but due his body's poor chakra capability's he couldn't avoid them.

A distant explosion was heard in the distance before shots were being fired at them. Without even thinking Naruto dove behind a stone block and took his pistol of his side.

"What the hell are those things?" Naruto yelled seeing weird humanoid things made of tech firing on them.

"It doesn't matter what they are! Jimmy get on the radio and call for back up!" the squad leader ordered.

"On it sir!"

"Everyone hold this point! We can't let the beacon be captured!" He yelled to everyone.

Naruto grunted as he nearly caught a shot to head from one of those things.

"Hey what are those!?"

Naruto looked up to see some flying things with guns attached to the bottom of them.

"Naruto take care of them!"

"Got it." Naruto said as he popped up from cover and sent a singularity in between. The gravity pulled them together hard destroying them.

The squad held the geth off for a few minutes before Jimmy got someone on the radio.

"Any alliance personnel in the area we need help defending the beacon! We've got wounded need evac ASAP! We ne-. He was cut off when a loud noise was heard. They all looked up and saw a massive squid like ship entering the colony. It was the scariest site most of them had ever seen; Narrator had seen much scarier things like the Jubi, and the other bijuu. The thing still managed to look very intimidating though.

"Shit the radios out!" Jimmy yelled.

"That things touching down at the colony!"

"Naruto take Jimmy and Jake and go save those colonists!" The squad leader commanded.

"B-But sir what about the beacon." Jimmy stuttered.

"We'll handle it you just worry about getting civilians to safety!" Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams said.

Naruto nodded and ran towards the colony towers.

**Eden Prime colony civilian housing.**

"Everyone in the shelter now!" Naruto yelled at the civilians.

Geth troops were pouring from the ship, and swarming all around the colony. Most of the civilians had made it to the shelter but the few that didn't were impaled on spikes all over the settlement. Jake had died on the way to the settlement so it was just Naruto and Jimmy.

"Is that the last of them?" jimmy questioned seeing no more civilians.

"Yea I think so." Naruto muttered feeling something wrong.

Suddenly the spikes lowered and the humans that were impaled were let free but they looked like technological zombies.

"What the fuck are those!?" Jimmy yelled freaking out.

"Jimmy stay calm and get behind me!" Naruto yelled seeing more geth and those things running towards them.

Naruto glowed a light purple before making a large barrier around the entrance to the shelter. Naruto growled angrily as the bullets impacted his barrier only to bounce off. If only he had his full power back, then all of these guys would be easy to take down.

Naruto noticed that the massive ship started taking off slowly. Before the ship broke atmosphere Naruto felt as if the ship was looking at him. Thankfully it stopped when the ship broke atmosphere.

The geth now had at least two platoons in the area all firing their weapons at the barrier with the husks banging on it.

Naruto grit his teeth and feel to one knee, and the barrier flickered for a moment.

Naruto was running out of energy fast and had to think of something fast before the Geth broke through.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET PASSED ME YOU TIN CANS!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto's eye's turned blood-red with a slit pupil and his form turned bright gold with small seals covering it.

Naruto gathered all of his strength and pushed it out at the Geth with a yell. The force knocked them all back destroying all of them.

Naruto returned to normal with sweat dripping from his fore head and blood coming from his mouth.

'Damn there's not much left of Kurama's chakra after that.' Naruto thought before painfully pushing himself to his feet staggering a bit.

"Hey Jimmy are you okay?" Naruto questioned turning around to find that Jimmy had caught a shot to the heart when the barrier flickered.

"Damn." Naruto cursed at his inability to save him.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was an alliance ship entering the colony's airspace.

**Alliance med bay.**

Naruto woke up and saw the medical officer checking over him with a scanner.

He sat up on the bed when he heard the door opening. Much to his surprise an Admiral stepped through.

He tried to get out of bed but his legs wouldn't move properly so he awkwardly saluted him on the bed. He hated saluting as he never had to do anything like that in Konoha but in this place that's how it worked.

"At ease soldier." The rear-admiral spoke.

"Um sir do you know what happened to the civilians and my unit down there?" Naruto asked.

"The civilians made it out fine thanks to you. It's rare to see a good soldier such as you." The admiral informed him.

Naruto blushed a little at the compliment still not used to getting those.

"What about my unit?"

The admiral shook his head before replying. "I'm afraid only you and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams made it out. She was transferred to the SSV Normandy at the request of her and the ship's captain." The admiral said.

Naruto looked down. He wasn't really friends with any of them but it was still hard to accept that it happened again.

'At least ash made it.' Naruto thought.

"Where will I be going next sir?"

"We have some reports of activity in the Feros colony. You'll join a team to investigate the colony as soon as you're able." The admiral said before leaving the room.

"Feros huh." The blond said before laying back down to get some more rest.

**Chapter end**

**Okay explanation time. **

**Naruto's chakra is out of control because of the implant. Chakra comes from every cell in the body and mental power that comes from experience and that stuff. The implant is messing with his body enough that it's not producing the energy it usually does. **

**Naruto can't use his biotic powers at the same time as his chakra because biotic power is a different mixture of energy's than chakra so he can't use them both. He can however use Kurama's chakra to strengthen his biotics because it is separate from his energy's (His biotics and his Chakra since it is a different form of energy itself.)**

**The barrier Naruto made was solid so the husks couldn't get through. He did this by focusing some of Kurama's chakra as well. When in the Chakra cloak his extra arms were solid so that were it comes from.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I will try not to take as long for the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass effect. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Mass effect is owned by Bioware and or EA.**

**A few answers to some reviewers. **

**Naruto is stronger with the implant now than he would be without it at this point. Naruto had just got out of a battle with Sasuke and Madara. It is going to take some time for him to recover, especially since the Kyubi is gone. The implant is slowing his progress with healing but it is improving him for the time being. Plus he really didn't have a choice to not get the implant in the first place. Naruto is still recovering and he couldn't take on all of Jump zero in that state. As for removing it Naruto doesn't know enough about it to just take it off himself. **

**I have considered pairing Naruto with anyone, but I see him ending up with Liara to be honest. Like I said I haven't decided yet so suggestions are open.**

**A saviors second duty**

**Chapter 3: Memories and Feros **

Naruto is on a small ship heading to the Feros colony to make sure it's still there.

He was introduced to the new team on the ship after he recovered. For the most part they seemed ok, except for the leader Vance. Vance was an arrogant hard ass of a team leader, but he had dealt with his kind before so he didn't loss his cool when talking with him. That didn't mean he didn't want to punch him in the face every time he talked, because he did.

"We'll be in the system in a few hours' gentlemen." The pilot said over the ship's intercom.

Naruto saw this as a good opportunity to get some sleep.

**Naruto's dream**

He found himself in blackness that spread as far as his eyes could see. He could hear something in the darkness. It was a very faint whisper that he almost couldn't make out.

"_You failed."_ It accused.

Suddenly the darkness was replaced with a blinding light. Naruto put his arms up over his eyes to shield them. When the light died down he looked around to see something very familiar and horrible.

He recognized it as one of his memories. The last battle of the fourth great shinobi war. He saw Obito and Madara Uchiha standing atop the colossal Jubi in its second form. He turned around to see himself glaring at the two atop the massive biju in his Kyubi chakra mode. Behind him he saw the rest of the allied forces recovering from the Jubi's attacks. Naruto widened his eyes, this was before everyone died. He looked back at the beast to see that Madara and Obito cut the Mokuton connection with the beast. The Jubi now freed from his restraints let loose a devastating roar that created storms and earthquakes around it. When the dust cleared everyone was fine, protected by Kurama and Naruto's chakra.

The Jubi transformed again turning into a large bloated version of its original form. It readied a massive biju bomb that completely outsized the other ones.

"_Everyone keep it together we can stop this!" _Shikamaru yelled to everyone. His words motivated everyone and they all started doing hands seals.

"NO YOU CAN'T STOP IT JUST MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IT'S AMIMING FOR ME!" the real Naruto yelled desperately trying to get them to move.

Everyone had finished their hand seals and yelled **Doton: Doryuu Heki! **At the same time creating hundreds of wall made of earth to stop the massive biju bomb that the jubi just fired.

The ball crashed into the walls breaking through them with ease as it continued its path.

'_It's not going to hold.'_ Thought kittsuchi.

"_It's our turn WEEEEEE!"_ Killer bee yelled as he went into his eight tails form and moved in front of the ball.

"_BEEEE!"_ dream Naruto yelled in worry. He was cursing himself that he didn't have any energy left to help since he blocked the Jubi's first attacks.

The ball exploded eviscerating everyone who was in range. Luckily for most of them Bee managed to smother the blast enough so that it only took out a quarter of their forces. However bee was killed in the process.

"_D-Damn Ino can you check who made it."_ Shikamaru said.

"_Give me a minute." _Ino said as she focused on everyone's chakra.

"_Most of us made it out, but team eight didn't."_Ino spoke in a sad tone.

Before anyone could say anything else the Jubi charged right into the bulk of the forces with its tails waving around slamming into everyone. It was a slaughter; the jubi was killing everyone in sight with its ten massive tails.

Naruto was one of the only ones who reacted fast enough. He and a handful of the other shinobi made it out of the Jubi's tails.

One by one Naruto watched as Lee, Tenten, Gai, Chouji, Ino, and many other shinobi were caught in the deadly storm that was the Jubi.

Naruto was desperately looking for a way to stop this now, but sage mode took time to enter and Kurama was still generating power. He was helpless at the moment.

"_This thing is too strong! We need to get away! Everyone retreat!"_ Shikamaru yelled seeing the impossible situation for what it was.

Everyone was scared to the bone. The utter slaughter had killed a lot of their friends. They saw how powerful it was today. They all ran away from the battlefield, to terrified to continue the hopeless battle.

"Hey! Get back here we can still win!" Dream Naruto yelled. At the very least the ones who died wouldn't have wanted them to run.

"Sorry we're a little late son." The voice of his father the fourth hokage was heard as he appeared in front of him with a yellow flash.

**Alliance ship.**

"Hey Naruto wake up we're here." A squad member said to him. His name was Blake Naruto remembered.

"Right let me get ready to go planet side." Naruto said.

Blake left the room after that to let him get ready. Naruto sighed and put his head down. He really hated that Nightmare. It had haunted him ever since he came to this 'space' it happened every so often. He didn't have any friends in this galaxy that he could tell his secret to. Him joining the Alliance was a good choice in the beginning. He would be able to find everything he needed to from the soldiers, but when he realized that no one had chakra it put him in a bad place. He didn't want ANYONE to find out about his unique ability's. Some of the people in the galaxy reminded him of Orochimaru. That was not a good thing since if they found out that he had special powers he would be hunted down and experiment on.

It was frustrating that he couldn't do anything about it since he was healing far slower than he should have. He had to get some good friends after he left the alliance after his five years of contract service with the alliance was over so he could remove the damn implant. Of course he wouldn't get it removed until he was close to full power, so he could escape the scientist easily.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Feros." The pilot said over intercom.

Naruto put on the last of his armor and headed to the docking tube to Feros. He hoped that this planet wouldn't turn out like Eden Prime.

**Chapter end.**

**So in the flash back the Jubi might have been more aggressive than in the manga. In my story the Jubi doesn't fuck around like in the manga. Also the fourth got to the battlefield a little too fast in the manga so I made him take a bit longer.**

**Also Naruto did use chakra when he was defending the civilians' last chapter. Naruto would not let people get killed if he could help it. He would rather let his secret get out than a ton of civilians die because he wasn't using his full power.**

**Naruto has lost some of his 'fire' for lack of a better word. In the Manga he almost gave up when Neji died. This time most of his friends died so it had a similar effect on him this time. Since he doesn't have any friends to help him through this he is not the same. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass effect. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Mass effect is owned by Bioware and or EA**

**The updates will take a little longer to come out from now on because of school sadly. However I will update at least once a month. **

**Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**A saviors second duty**

**Chapter 4: Geth invasions **

"Alright first order of business is to investigate the Geth sightings on the planet." Commander Vance said to his squad on the shuttle to feros.

"What about the colony sir?" Naruto asked as he gritted out the word sir. He really hated having to call people 'sir' and 'mam'.

Vance looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head, "Helping the colony is a secondary objective, we need to know why the geth are here." Vance turned around to the shuttle flyer.

Naruto glared spitefully at his back. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around to see the medic of the team Michelle Martinez. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes with a darker skin tone than him. He admittedly found her attractive and a nice person to chat with.

"Don't worry I'm sure the colony is fine." Michelle said softly.

"That's not what bothers me." Naruto said sitting down on the bench in the shuttle.

"I just hate it when people become the second priority." One thing that Naruto hated about the alliance was how frequently people were second priority. Sure in the Elemental nations that happened as well although not as often and it was only during war-time. Here it was every other mission he went on, it was disgusting.

"I know what you mean, but that just means we have to try harder to save them." She said smiling at him.

Naruto found himself smiling as well. Even in a place as dark as this there was still hope.

"Alright you two love birds get ready were here!" The other member of their squad, Blake said.

Michelle and Naruto blushed. Michelle didn't mind the idea of being in a relationship with Naruto; he seemed nice and was diffidently handsome. Naruto did think that she was attractive, but he didn't think he would ever fall in love with someone again. Ever since Sakura died he tried to move on but it was harder than he thought. Naruto, Michelle, Blake, and Vance put their alliance helmets on and readied their guns.

They all cautiously stepped off the shuttle scanning for hostiles among the concrete walls.

"A-Are you with the alliance?" a meek voice was heard by the squad as they pointed their guns to a concrete block with a small female face hiding behind it.

"A-Ahh please d-don't shoot!"" The girl squeaked raising her hands up.

"Who are you?!" Vance yelled.

"I-I'm from the colony please don't shoot." She said scared.

The soldiers all lowered their guns and walked closer to the girl at a slow pace.

"Hey little girl I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" Naruto asked kindly hoping to calm her down after they almost shot her.

"I'm Sarah, and I'm not that old I'm only 13." Sarah answered thinking that this guy wasn't that bad. Michelle smiled behind her helmet seeing how good he was to people.

"What are you doing away from the colony Sarah?" Michelle asked.

Sarah shuddered as her eye's started to tear up. "Those machines came in with guns and started shooting people." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "My parents told me to wait for help over here." She was sniffling a bit.

Naruto looked at her in sadness; even here it was like his old world all over again. He hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"We can't have her follow us to the colony if the geth are still there. Put her in the shuttle where it's safe." Vance said softly.

Naruto nodded and picked her up and carried her into the shuttle.

"Stay here Sarah I'll be back in a bit ok." Naruto said kindly.

"P-Promise." Sarah choked out.

"It's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said with a wide smile rejoining his group.

"Let's head to the colony." Vance ordered, and the whole squad nodded.

After walking up a few flights of stairs the squad heard gun shots and screams coming from the colony.

"Double time it people!" Vance yelled as they all started to run towards the colony.

The squad ran as fast as they could, and when they reached the entrance to the colony they were shocked to see the civilians fighting back the geth. They shook themselves out of their shock and ran in to help the colonists.

Naruto and Michelle ducked behind some cover with a female in armor and what looked like their leader.

"Do you have anyone wounded?!" Michelle yelled.

"No at least not yet." The leader said.

"IT'S A PRIME!" Naruto yelled seeing a large metal geth break through the wall into the colony.

"Jesus, look at the size of that one." One of the colonists whispered in awe.

"Guy's cover me!" Naruto yelled as he leaped over his cover heading straight for the prime.

"What is that idiot doing!?" Vance yelled incredulously.

The geth prime aimed its high powered gun at Naruto and started firing it at Naruto. The shots were so fast Naruto didn't have time to dodge the first two shots which broke through his shields and nearly knocked him on his ass. If it wasn't for taking much more powerful blows during the war he would have been on his ass with the first shot.

Just as the prime was about to fire a third shot Naruto knocked the gun away and the shot hit the wall blasting pieces of it off. The prime swung his arm at Naruto who dodged and kicked the prime in the side. Naruto backed up a bit from his opponent and rubbed his leg a little.

'Damn that thing is hard. I'll have to use chakra if I want to hurt that thing.' He thought as he rushed at the prime with greater speed than before. The prime brought its gun up to try and shoot Naruto. Naruto upped his speed a bit and shoved the gun downward so it was pointing to the prime's leg. Naruto forced pulled the trigger and the gun blasted the prime's leg off. The prime fell on its other knee and looked up to see Naruto pull his fist back and hit him in the head with an uppercut that ripped its head clean off.

As the prime's large body fell to the floor Naruto looked around to see that the geth had been taken care of and everyone was staring at him in awe.

'Shit I'll have to pass that off as biotics and hope they don't ask too many questions.' Naruto thought worried that he blew his cover in front of the worst possible people.

"Wow Naruto that was amazing! I never saw something like that!" Michelle was the first to talk.

"Well I am the best biotic in the alliance." Naruto boasted to help them believe it was biotics.

"Yea yea real amazing, but right now we need to focus on the mission." Vance said.

Naruto smiled and nodded

**Chapter end**

**Sorry to cut it off there.**

**As I said school already stated for me. That means that I will have less time to write chapters, but I will (hopefully) get better with my writing with my English classes. **

**I will probably decide the paring in the next two chapters. **

**Hope you guy's liked it.**


	6. A personal apology

**Not a chapter update!**

**First I would like to apologize to all the people who have read my fanfic so far.**

**I had the idea of a Naruto crossover with Mass Effect in my head for a while before and I even had the story planned out through all the mass effect games as well. **

**I started writing it and the other chapters way too early. They were all rushed to the point where they weren't that long and they were not up to MY expectations with the story.**

**I am also sorry that I rushed them in the first place. My excitement about writing my first crossover fic got to me and for that I am so sorry. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Your reviews made me go back and re read all of my content. I reevaluated it and found it not up to par. **

**As you may not know I am a new writer. I just started writing not to long ago and I tend to jump the gun as some people would say it.**

**That brings me to the point, I will not give up on this story just because I am bad at it. I will go back and edit ALL of my previous chapters. It will take a while but I hope that when I am done editing them they will be better than ever. **

**Thank you guy's for taking the time to read this, and again I am so sorry.**


End file.
